


Harbour for Eternity

by DevinePhoenix



Category: Naruto, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Afterlife, Bromance, Crossover, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinePhoenix/pseuds/DevinePhoenix
Summary: When Minato Namikaze gave his soul to seal the Kyubi, he expected to be trapped in the Shinigami's stomach with half the Kyubi for eternity. Instead, an odd Death God takes his soul to another trapped soul that was also eternally dueling a demon and tells them to be friends. What?





	Harbour for Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Notes taken directly from the FFnet version  
> X  
> A Minato meet Minato fic. I randomly got this idea after I saw some of the Yondaime Vs Tobi and Kyubi fight on youtube. 
> 
> I made up the Yondaime's death scene though so don't kill me. Kakashi's also one of my favourite characters so I put him in it. I always thought that Minato would kinda be like a dad to Kakashi after his actual one died. I'm not actually that fond of Naruto(the series) at all. I love the whole setting and back story of the countries and the characters but I'm not too fond of the stupidity and laziness that the main characters are prone to at the start. 
> 
> There are several characters that I like though. Like the Yondaime(For his whole 'flee on sight' rep and totally awesome teleportation technique and seals), Kakashi (several hilarious quirks), Lee (Wierd, huh. I greatly respect this guy for what he does with next to no chakra in his system), Gaara('cause he's NUTS. Actually, I mainly like his whole backstory and the awesome stuff he could do with sand. Like kill people -_-; )
> 
> Due to blackkat (go read her Naruto fics, they’re awesome!) I’ve grown ridiculously fond of Tobirama (the taciturn nerd who figured out how to raise the dead), Orochimaru (creeper sociopath snake that is actually a really good parent), Sakumo(Kakashi’s highly exasperated parent) and Kurama(the grumpy parent fox with a sunshine son) 
> 
>  
> 
> The similarities Between the two Minato's are scary.
> 
> I don't own Persona (If I did Shinji and Minato would be alive) or Naruto (Otherwise the Yondaime would've so lived...)

            Minato Namikaze closed his eyes, his last breaths slipping from his lips. He had done it; the dreaded Nine Tailed Fox was once again imprisoned in a human cage. It was difficult beyond measure, the technique reaching into forbidden territory to summon the god of the dead. The dark god had effortlessly torn the powerful fox in two.

Half had been sealed into Naruto as planned, the babe crying at the corrosive burn. Despite the irritation, he quickly quieted and dropped back to sleep. He was a true Uzumaki, even as a babe his resilience was singularly suited to handle the most powerful of the Bijuu.

Minato wasn’t as suited for it.

He couldn’t contain the other half long enough for him to die with it. The best he could bargain for was to take it with him to the Shinigami’s stomach.

He felt a pang of regret for his newborn son who was now so alone in the world. He hated it but he had no choice. If he hadn’t, his son would’ve died along with the village. Alive with a terrible burden was better than being dead.

At least...with this sacrifice…the village would be safe...

            As he felt his chakra fading in death, body plummeting downward because he could no longer provide chakra to the summon he had been standing on, he felt an unmistakable tug on his soul. The world greyed out slightly with every tug, going hazy at the edges. The Shinigami was looking to collect his due. The Yellow Flash could not begrudge the god his payment after doing such an immense task. The sealing of the strongest Biju was serious business and nearly impossible, even with teams of Shinobi.

            The Kyubi had special requirements compared to the others. It was simply too powerful to be constrained by anything other than a newborn with fresh chakra channels to accommodate the burn of Kyubi or an Uzumaki with their characteristic inhuman resilience. Being both at least guaranteed that his son would live through the sealing and harsh life that followed.

His son was lost to him now, he realized.

            He would grow up orphaned and under a terrible curse. At worst, he would grow up and **_hate_** his own father for what he was forced to do. For a moment, Minato felt a sharp pang of self-loathing that chased the dullness away briefly. Naruto would grow up alone and it was _his_ fault.

 

"I'm so sorry Naruto." He murmured.

 

            Naruto was still being firmly held in his arms. Though his limbs were shaking, he still clung tightly. Fighting the tug and numbness, forcibly tugging back his soul, the world burst into colour as  Minato resolutely opened his eyes to memorize his son's face before he faded.

The boy looked a lot like him with the golden tufts of newborn hair. The whisker marks were a bit of a side effect but he couldn't care less. Here and there he could spot bits of Kushina in the shape of his face and slant of his eyes.

_"Don't...make my mistakes...'kay? Protect...your precious people...like I couldn't."_

_He knew his son wouldn't remember him or his words as much as he wished for it._

_The haze seemed to be inching across his vision. All sensation in his limbs were fading, his legs were already completely numb. Even the roaring of wind past his face was reduced to a mere breeze. He curled around Naruto, waiting for the painful impact that would take him the final distance to the Shinigami._

_Tired..._

            There was a flash of silver in his vision and suddenly, gravity no longer had a hold. He was no longer freefalling, his descent was now carefully supported by a pair of hands. He was being squeezed frantically, as if it could keep his soul in his body by virtue of a strong grip.

His heart thought, _Kushina,_

But his mind supplied, _dead._

_His dearest wife that he had relentlessly chased after the moment he laid eyes on those long scarlet locks and quick fire temper. He couldn’t deny that he was a bit of a ditz, prone to get lost in trains of thought and forget things. If he was a kite, she was his string. Relentlessly and sometimes mercilessly keeping him grounded with her practicality and common sense. He felt untethered and lost even though her death was barely minutes ago. He wouldn’t even have the luxury of seeing her in the afterlife. His soul had been sold._

The anguish that she was gone from him forever left a gaping hole in his being. He had failed his family and it _hurt_ _deep in his rapidly unraveling soul_.

Minato barely registered the downward motion jerking to a stop. Those careful hands slowly resting him down on the hard ground. The warm body pressed against his side, propping his head up off the hard rocks. Dozens of horrified gasps filtered through the fog in his brain.

 

_So...tired..._

 

"Sensei!"

 

            He pried his eyelids open. _I didn't even realize I closed them._ Silver hair. Who? His brain drunkenly strove to remember. The anguished face of his last student swam into view. He couldn't move now, lying like a broken doll in his student's grip.

 

"...Kashi..."

 

            The silver haired ANBU was staring at his teacher, his blood spattered white mask pulled up to reveal his face. His single spinning Sharingan was uncovered, memorizing the last moments of the last of his precious people.

            His teacher lay in his arms, signature white coat stained with a steadily growing flow of crimson fresh blood. Kakashi could feel the last fragments of his heart crumbling to dust, his last precious person fading away in his arms just like his other two teammates.

            ANBU around their fallen Yondaime stared in shock. They had sworn to protect the obstinately cheerful man, like he had sworn to protect the village in turn, and they had failed.

 **An** satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **Bu** tai was a group of highly skilled ninja, wholly devoted to their Hokage. It started as an elite assassination squad and then expanded into the Hokage's guards and eyes and ears. They were fierce and strong to outsiders. No job was too hard for the elite of the elite. Genins _dreamed_ of getting into ANBU, they were the best of the best. Anonymous shadows that protected Konoha with their lives.

            What most ninja didn't know, was that ANBU consisted of broken and shattered jounin ninja. Most were mentally scarred from their often-bloody missions, the Iwa war and personal tragedies. Developed quirks were the only reason most were still sane. When you were jounin, you teetered on the balance of sanity. Some accidentally slipped off.

When you became ANBU, it was like an acknowledgment. They were the ones that didn't slip off the knife's edge, they stared at the looming madness in the face. Then they promptly did a nosedive straight off the edge.

Depending on how bad they were, it was often accompanied by maniacal cackling and unhealthy bloodlusts. It was a well-known fact that all ANBU failed psych evaluations as a habit. They eventually stopped the practice because no one would willingly go to a medic to take care of injuries, much less a psych evaluation.

            Then Minato became Hokage. He breathed life into the battered and scarred ANBU, giving the ninja _something_ to believe in, _something_ to fight for. He gave them purpose. So, they gave him undying loyalty. He was a light amongst the bloodstained ANBU's darkness. He gave them hope. He taught them to feel again. He may never have served in ANBU, but he understood them in a way none of the other Hokages save Tobirama had been able tox. As one lethal weapon to another.

            He was like something divine, a god sent to fix all the shattered souls. To the ANBU, he was like their god. Minato was a devil on the battlefield, he had nearly slaughtered the entire Iwa army when he lost Obito. The shinobi was a one-man army. A title such as his own was not gained from being kind. **_'Flee on sight’_** was a mark he proudly carried to protect the village. A powerful deterrent against other villages to not mess with those under his protection.

Minato was not perfect; he was only human. Those blue eyes of his could be as frigidly cold as a glacier when he became focused. He was coolly detached when ordering assassinations. Decisions were made with harsh logic. He did what needed to be done, no matter how bloody to protect his precious people. Foreign dignitaries often found themselves on the wrong side of his sharp and witty tongue. But for them, the broken ANBU, he only had immeasurable kindness to offer.

 

And now he was gone.  

 

            There was something ethereal and otherworldly about the entire scene. Scores of black shadows with varying white and red masks crowded silently around a single fallen body held in the arms of a young man with hair the colour of moonlight. An old man in armour hovered over the two. A golden-haired man that was halfway into the Shinigami's realm already was the focus of attention. As the only one dressed in white, he glowed in the moonlight giving him a ghostly appearance.

            Kakashi could see the chakra fading from his mentor and father-figure rapidly. The older Shinobi only had ten minutes left and no more, with the rate he was fading.

**Minato wheezed a breath, faintly aware of blood dripping from his mouth. There was no pain from his impalement wound, strangely enough. He was aware of the warm lifeblood spilling out of the hole through his body only vaguely. The numbness was working its way slowly up his body, his legs already useless.**

 

 **"Sorry about this."** A powerful voice rang out.

 

            Dulling blue eyes slid to the white figure that had appeared next to him. As one, all the mourning ANBU around him started, drawing weapons to defend their dying leader. The man didn't look like a ninja or even vaguely threatening, but he had appeared from nowhere and that was always a warning bell in a Shinobi's mind. Minato noticed none of this, his eyes remained fixed on the blue-eyed man.

            Very dark blue, almost black hair, was slicked back to give the handsome man an almost rakish air. His face was composed and sober. He wore a white pea coat but what stood out to the onlookers was the long bright yellow scarf wrapped around his neck that blew in a nonexistent breeze. It floated around him eerily like it had a life of its own.

The man(?) smiled and stretched out his hand.

**"I'm Thanatos, I'm the Shinigami here to take you. Are you ready?"**

             At his voice, most of shinobi's blades dropped. There was something distinctly _inhuman_ about it. This wasn't the white clad Shinigami from earlier but no one really cared at the moment. Kakashi stared at the Shinigami, only now noticing the almost white aura that surrounded the man.

            His Sharingan was _screaming_ at the overload, the man was simple too twisted and _not human_ for him to comprehend, but he made no move to cover it. He'd be damned if he missed his Sensei fading. Shown only in the Sharingan, a huge shadow loomed behind the god with a cloak of rippling shadows and a chilling bone white, bird like, helmet.

Kakashi stared into bottomless eyesockets.

 

In that instant, he knew he was staring DEATH in the face.

 

            Years later, even when Kakashi personally met Thanatos during his short death experience during Pein’s invasion, that shadowed form still haunted him through his nightmares. The Sharingan had emblazoned the monster in his memory forever. At the cost of never forgetting his teacher's last moments, the true form of death would linger in his memory. He thought it was a fair enough trade off.

            Several ninjas brought their hands together in a disbelieving _"Kai."_ to no avail. Despite the perceived impossibility, the god was no genjutsu.

            Terrified for his teacher, the white-haired teen clutched the Yondaime closer to him. At the motion, Kakashi could've sworn he saw a sad smile on the god's face. The Fourth Hokage's gaze slid to his last student and the Third Hokage, clarity in his vision in his final moments. His shaking hands offered his son to them.

 

"...Remember...he's to be...a hero... _Promise_..."

 

The Sandaime Hokage nodded, his old face twisted in grief as he took the bundle from Minato's hands.

 

 "I promise."

 

            Minato's gaze drifted to Kakashi, frighteningly clear. He met the teenager's broken gaze with one of his characteristic soft smiles and weakly raised a hand to fondly flick his student's forehead.

"...Live for us...got it...?"

            The normally emotionally cold boy was crying silently, tears overflowing from his eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening to him _again._ He'd failed again. But he wouldn't _dare_ disobey his teacher's last wish.

"H-hai. I will sensei..."

"G-good..."

The Shinigami tilted his head. **"Are you ready to take your eternal post, Sacrifice?"**

            The entirety of the Shinobi inhaled sharply as they realized exactly what the Yondaime had done. Their revered leader had bound himself and the Yin Chakra of the Kyubi together to prevent the other half of the Kyubi escaping death due to rebirth. Minato honestly had no idea why this oddly Human in appearance Shinigami was taking his soul instead of the white Shinigami that performed the seal. Though in the end, he guessed that one Shinigami was the same as another.

            The original idea was for him to be stuck in the Shinigami's stomach with Kyubi out of the cycle of reincarnation. He would've been tortured for eternity. Whenever the rage filled Yin Kyubi awoke there, it would automatically go after the cause of its troubles and Minato would forever be locked in a pain blurred, blood spattered duel to the death. Neither would be able to die. It was to be a hellish existence.

But one he would gladly accept to save his son and Konoha.

The blond man smile faintly and glanced at Sarotobi who was holding his son.

"Make sure....to tell him.... about me, would you?"

The aging man nodded sharply, holding back tears.

 

            He raised his hand weakly and rested it on the Death God's outstretched hand. Thanatos glowed with an ethereal light, black wings ripping out his back and showering the awed Shinobi with dark feathers. If there was one thing Thanatos respected, it was those people who sacrificed themselves for the good of many. Just like, _Him._

 

_"I'm ready."_

 

With a final tug, Minato Namikaze's soul was pulled out of his body.

 

            For a second, the shinobi saw their Hokage being pulled out from his physical body. If they were awed before, they were then. The Yondaime's soul was nearly pure white with a few mottled gray patches, remarkably clean for a Shinobi. Then the second passed and the Shinigami and their leader disintegrated into light and feathers. Another second later, the Yondaime's body slumped lifeless and soulless.

 

Minato Namikaze, The Yellow Flash of Konoha and the Yondaime Hokage, died a hero.

X

X

 

* * *

X

X

            Minato Namikaze opened his eyes to fog. The haze of his soul being pulled away was gone. He felt almost normal. All the grazes and bruises were gone. Blood no longer coated his tongue. He touched his stomach curiously, where a gaping hole had been from the Ninetails' claws, to feel nothing. His white coat wasn't even torn or in the slightest bit bloodstained. It looked as it normally did, pristine white with red flames edging the bottom and the kanji for 'Fourth Hokage' emblazoned proudly on the back. His regular jounin uniform was equally undamaged under the coat as he expected.

He was dead. He knew that. But where was the Kyubi? Wasn't he sealed with the Yin chakra of the Kyubi? Where was it?

            Knee deep in odd clinging orange mist, Minato shifted uneasily. All he could see around himself was lazy peach haze. The white clad death god that retrieved his soul was nowhere in sight.

            He didn't like it. One of his three-pronged daggers were in his hand in an instant, ready for anything. He didn't even bother questioning the fact that his kunai had miraculously traveled with him to the afterlife. The other hand was clenched, ready to Rasengan anything that so much as twitched.

The fog was easy to walk around in, and did nothing to hinder the shinobi as he eased forward. Or, at least, what he thought was forward.

**"At ease Namikaze-san."**

            The blond whirled to gut the intruder on instinct. To his surprise, a thin white katana materialized in his opponent's hand to block his strike. The same man(?) from before was staring at him in amusement across the crossed blades. Instantly, Minato pulled his Kunai away.

"My apologies Thanatos-sama."

The god coughed and when he spoke again, his voice was normal and human in appearance.

"It’s alright really. Call me Ryoji. Now, you want to know why you're here, Correct?"

            The Yondaime nodded. Ryoji chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. The imposing figure from before was gone, melting away to reveal a ditzy and cheerful civilian teenager. _It was startling at how quickly it had happened. Minato realized, slightly disturbed, that if he hadn't known what 'Ryoji' was he would have dismissed him as a normal teenager._

_Appearances certainly are deceiving._

"Well, I kinda arranged a deal with the Shinigami you summoned and took your soul instead. Unfortunately, I also got the Kyubi now."

At this point, the blonde noticed the orange puffball being held by the scruff of its neck.

"Is that-?"

"Yep!" Ryoji grinned. "The Yin chakra of the Kyubi no Kitsune. Its only sleeping now thankfully."

Minato sweat dropped. The Ninetails looked like a small fluffy puppy hanging from the Death God's grip, snoring and snuffling adorably in sleep. Nothing about it resembled the rampaging beast that had tried to wipe out all Konaha.

"It’s...um..."

"It’s cute isn't it!"

"I have to fight that...?" He said wryly. "This job's a lot easier than I thought."

"Well not yet. When it wakes up, I assume It'll go back to normal." Ryoji shrugged.

"Darn."

"Weeeeeeeeell, if you're stuck here forever too, you gotta meet Nii-san!" Without much warning, the teenager latched onto the Yondaime's wrist and began dragging him off.

"Eh?"

            The fog was clearing as he was dragged along, Minato realized. The god knew where he was going so he gave up resisting and ran alongside the deity. The fog parted to reveal a wide night sky with thousands of stars. _Too many stars._ The afterlife was certainly a strange place.

            There was a golden glow ahead. It was lighting up and chasing back the fog. Soon Minato could make out the source. A massive set of golden doors rose imposingly from the fog. The door had several eyes that moved hungrily seeking escape.

            What drew Minato's attention though, was further up the door. The body of a blue haired teenager was chained across the doors. Dozens of chains and barbed wire constrained his body, leaving bloody lacerations that would never heal. The restraints were the only things keeping the door closed. Arms spread wide across the door, he hung limply from his bonds, seemingly dead. Thankfully Minato could make out a small fluttering of the teenager's chest that told him he was still living.

...

Well as living as one could get in the land of the dead.

 

            A long blue double breasted coat covered most of his form but Minato could make out enough of the muscled body and armour like quality of the coat to realize that the boy was no civilian even though most of his clothes looked like modified civilian wear.

            He allowed himself a moment of sympathy for the pain the boy must've been going through. He looked to have been hanging there for quite some time and those metal spikes were no means comfortable.

"This is my brother." Thanatos admitted fondly.

"Why is he like that?" Minato replied curiously, drifting forward towards the door to get a closer look.

"He's holding back the doors to the Apocalypse."

The Yondaime blinked. "...can't say I've heard that one before."

Ryoji smiled mischievously. "We got time to kill, eternity in fact. I'll let him tell you the story."

He took a deep breath and tilted his head up the motionless figure strung up above. "OI! NII-SAN!"

"Ryoji, Erebus better be attacking or I'll megidolaon your arse into next week."

The voice was quiet, self-assured and carried enough power to make real on whatever threat that he was making. His quick alertness also added to Minato's belief that the boy was no rookie. Silver eyes like liquid mercury carefully studied Minato before turning to Ryoji.

"Ryoji..." The boy said in warning. "Who did you drag out of the afterlife this time?"

The god waved his hands frantically. "I didn't do anything! I swear! Shinigami was going to imprison him to eternally fight the Kyubi so I kinda stepped in! It’s not like we need all the space up here!"

"And you think bringing him here would help?" The Seal said dryly. "I have my own eternal deathmatch to deal with."

"Well, he was a **Sacrifice** like you."

He could hear the capital letters on that title and at this point he was realizing that that term meant something important. The blue haired boy fell silent, studying Minato with an inscrutable gaze.

"Who are you?" He boldly asked.

The boy seemed surprised. "I'm Minato Arisato, the Jailer of Death. You?"

The Yondaime blinked. "I'm Minato Namikaze, The Yellow Flash, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha."

There was a moment of silence.

................

"...You've gotta be kidding me." Minato Arisato deadpanned. "What do I call you so I don't feel like I'm talking to myself? We’re dead buddies, last names seem a bit too formal."

Minato Namikaze shrugged with a lazy grin. "I don't know, it wasn't a problem when I was alive."

"Hm...I'll call you Kaze then."

The blond snorted a laugh. "'Wind' well that's fitting. I guess I'll call you Sato if that's how you want to do it."

            The newly dubbed Sato smiled a little bemusedly at his new nickname. Kaze shrugged again. He may be a Ninja but he wasn't foolish. He was dead and these two were all he knew; he could afford to trust them. (It’s not like they could kill him _again_ ) Especially since he would never reach the afterlife where his wife and other students were waiting. He was doomed to duel the Kyubi for all eternity and this change was welcome from the eternal death match he was expecting.

"So, what did you do to convince Ryoji to bring you to my Great Seal?"

“Well, it’s more like he dragged me here.” The blond shrugged cluelessly. “What’s a **Sacrifice**?”

The crucified teenager frowned slightly. “It’s a fancy way of saying you were a **Messiah** , that you gave your life to save a lot of people. A **Selfless Sacrifice**. The whole ‘dueling an eldritch monster for eternity’ isn’t really a normal thing though.”

“O-oh.”

“So, how’d you die?”

A bittersweet smile graced Kaze's face. "I did what any good leader would and gave my life for my village to seal the Nine Tailed demon fox. My only regret is that I condemned my son to grow up an orphan."

"Son?" Sato asked, eyes slightly wide. "How old were you when you died?"

"Twenty five."

Ryoji whistled. "Nii-san was only seventeen."

            The Shinobi winced slightly. There had been greater casualties in the war but it never failed to upset him when young shinobi died. By village standards Sato was near ANBU level in age but probably above that in skill. The power radiating off the constrained boy was immense, greater than even his own Kage reserves. It was surprising to think he was human after a god claimed the boy as a brother.

"Hm, well you two should be friends if you're stuck here for forever! It gets boring if it’s just us." Ryoji chirped happily. “Minato always beats me in poker anyway!”

 _Yeah, I’d bet._ He thought, eyeing the teenager’s default bored expression.

The blond facepalmed. "That was your motive, wasn't it? You got bored and dragged me here to have someone new to talk to."

"Yup!"

"Why am I not surprised..." The Wild Card muttered.

Louder, he asked his new 'roommate'. "So... Do you want to go first? It helps to talk about your life to clear up all your past regrets and issues. You can't do anything about them so it pays to let them go."

The Yondaime Hokage shrugged.

"Well...why not? It not like shinobi secrets matter to the dead..."

X

X

 

* * *

X

X

"It’s kind of scary how similar our lives are." The Wild Card deadpanned.

"Agreed." Kaze nodded, equally disturbed.

Ryoji nodded and started to count on his fingers. "That's true. One: Both of you were orphans."

He raised a second finger. "Two: You both fell in love with redheads who were practically royalty."

            The Fool chuckled self-consciously at the thought of his rich girlfriend Mitsuru Kirijo. The Yondaime Hokage just beamed at the thought of his wife, momentarily forgetting he wouldn't ever see her again. Kushina Uzumaki had been a member of the Uzumaki family that founded Uzushio, she was basically ninja royalty in her home village before she came to Konoha as a Jinchurikki.

"Three: Your charisma levels were so high everybody loved you."

            The pair exchanged sheepish glances. It wasn't their fault that their fan clubs got large enough to be dubbed an army! Though Sato mainly attributed it to the addictive nature of Pheromone coffee. (But damn, that stuff was _good!_ )

"Four: You both gave your lives to save a hell of a lot of people. Most of which you didn't even know."

Sato shrugged, ignoring the bite of the thorns at the motion out of habit. "I didn't really have much of a choice there. I'd be lying if I said I regretted it though."

The Yondaime Hokage jerked a thumb in the other **Sacrifice** 's direction. "I'm with him on that. It _was_ in the job description, you know."

Ryoji just grinned and raised the last finger on his hand. "Five: Both of you _willingly_ condemned yourself to an eternity fighting a demon. That deserves a lot of respect."

"Meh." The messiah shrugged with another rustle of chains. "It’s what I do."

"Speaking of demons..." The Kage said warily. "I think the fluffball is waking up."

"Eh?"

The Death God raised the orange fox kit up to get a better look. A baleful red eye stared back at him.

"Oh."

            Several things happened all at once in the span of a few seconds. Almost instantaneously, Four of the Yellow Flash's tri-pronged kunai appeared in one of his hands like a set of claws. The Kyubi went to bite its handler and, understandably, Ryoji instinctively threw it as far from him as possible.

            As it landed on its feet it was the size of a large dog and rapidly growing. It made no noise of confusion, intelligence barely visible in its maliciously glinting scarlet eyes. It was still under bloodlust from the previous battle and couldn't think of anything but _killkillkillkillkill_ at the moment. Perhaps later it could be reasoned with but all it wanted now was a fight.

"Well, I guess you're going to get to see me go all out after all!" The Hokage grinned at his audience.

            There was no village to protect. The Seal behind him was near invincible. There was nothing living around to get caught in the cross fire. The only two nearby was a Death God and a Pseudo-God who was dead already. There would be no need to redirect any bijudama to protect surroundings. This was an all-out fight. The Yellow Flash didn't need to hold back in the slightest.

This Eternity of Battle didn't sound half bad at all.

            After all, if he was trapped without those he loved, he might as well make the best of it. Getting depressed wouldn't help anyone, least of all Kushina or Naruto. With that remarkable determination and resolve he was known for in life, The Yondaime Hokage drew himself up.

            Blue eyes glinting dangerously, and an eager grin that used to scare half the council whenever he had it on his lips, Minato Namikaze raised his kunai in a bold challenge to the beast.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N taken directly from FFnet version  
> X  
> Two Minatos. Bf's for eternity. I suspect that after a time, Ryoji could pull Kushina’s soul to the Seal to visit Minato (er, the one that's her husband). I just always had this idea that after they died, the souls of SEES would kinda stick around and help guard the Seal and blow up Erebus for fun so why can't Kushina do the same?  
> BTW- for those of you who don't know. Minato means 'Harbour' in Japenese. 'Kaze' means wind. From what I remember 'Namikaze' means something like wave(Nami) of dischord/wind(Kaze) either that or Hurricane...or something like that I think. Not too sure  
> Now Kyubi's going to get megidolaon-ed and Erebus is gonna get Rasengan-ed or Bijudama-ed into next week. Elizabeth's going to get a surprise when she comes to visit her Wild Card.  
> If I forgot anything, please tell me!  
> Hope you guys liked it anyway! ^_^


End file.
